


день всех святых

by puberty_victim



Series: obcokrajowiec [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I was sad ok, Philosophy, Self-Reflection, low key?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puberty_victim/pseuds/puberty_victim
Summary: если у меня заплаканные глаза, то это образ, ладно?
Series: obcokrajowiec [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541767





	день всех святых

Я родился в День Всех Святых.

Значит ли это, что во мне больше святого, чем в других?

*

Я всегда любил факт того, что мой день рождения сразу после Хэллоуина. Мне нравилось шутить, что все черти с праздника вот они, во мне. Я их порождение. Мне нравилось быть причастным к веселью, ‘запрещенному’ тогда в моей стране. Эдакий маленький, но все-таки протест.

Мамкин радикал и оппозиционист.

Первое Ноября приходило ощущением, похожим на похмелье. Если не всегда, то в последние пару лет уж точно. Октябрь был для меня медленным, долгим и незаметным праздником. Одна дата – нет. Точно так же, как подготовка к новому году. Красивая, цветная и жизнерадостная она всегда напоминала мне американские фильмы, где подарки заворачивали в узорчатые упаковки. Звон часов и начало января не напоминали мне ни о чем. Как минимум ни о чем, что радовало бы в той же степени.

В октябре хотелось жить. До определенного предела, конечно, но хотелось. Момент хорошей слегка прохладной погоды и тех самых приятных глазу оттенков – что еще нужно грустному человеку. Я мог притвориться, что все хорошо. Я почти не думал о будущем: не в плане имел на подкорке мысль-напоминание ‘будущее будет и хорошее’, скорее забыл о возможности времени после ‘сейчас’. И это было прекрасно. Такое состояние было близко к так желаемому ощущению контроля, я не могу сопротивляться. Не нужно тратить много сил на контроль своей жизни, если эта жизнь не представляет из себя чего-то существенного.

Я почти чувствую как А. закатывает на это глаза.

*

– Ты делаешь хоть что-то кроме того, что все время учишься?

Да, я прокрастинирую и думаю, зачем я вообще здесь нахожусь.

Легко забывать свои достоинства и заслуги, то над чем ты работал месяцами и чем горел годами. Мое эго делает сальто и приземляется в измельчитель мусора. Если быть честным, я в принципе быстро забываю, особенно в последнее время. Ментальные заболевания, которые долго не подвергаются лечению и все такое. Может, если я проживу достаточно долго, я все же доберусь до врача.

Куча сообщений с поздравлениями, все горды мной и моими достижениями. Сложно считать достижением то, что делаешь ради выживания. Я стремлюсь к хорошим результатам в той же учебе, потому что в моем представлении иначе никак. Нет смысла гордиться хорошими результатами экзаменов, если без них ты ничего из себя не представляешь. Новый выученный трюк на скейте поднимет самооценку лучше, чем поступление в университет. Если подумать, не знаю, почему это так работает. Я просто делаю то, что должен.

Куча сообщений с поздравлениями, и только на одно я ответил искренним ‘спасибо’.

– С днем вылупления Евгеныч

*

Я хожу, хожу, хожу.

Хожу быстро часто и далеко. Я думаю, слушаю, смотрю. Пытаюсь проводить параллели с разными этапами моей жизни, анализировать без конца и без края. Границы между «тогда» и «сейчас» то размываются, то бросаются мне в лицо на каждом шагу. Если я что-то понимаю в один момент, то забываю в следующий. Мысли утекают в помойку, я лювлю их как скользких рыб в грязном ручье.

Над головой вечно висит соблазняющая ветвь лени и притворства. Уйти в мечту, чтобы хоть там чувствовать чистое счастье. Меня манят пальцем к краю ямы, в которую я сам с удовольствием прыгну. Опять трясешь головой и призываешь к рациональности.

Я всегда так ценил свою память.

Сейчас я уже с трудом концентрируюсь на большинстве своих дел, забываю быстрее. Теряется не только что-то давнее и никому не нужное, но и совсем недавнее. Мелочи, конечно, но жутко пугает. Помнишь строки кровостока? Вот я где-то на пути туда.

*

Я родился в День Всех Святых.

Иногда мне кажется, что во мне святого и не было.


End file.
